


Noonbory and the Super 7 but I have no clue what's going on and it's terrible

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Noonbory and the Super 7 │ 눈보리
Genre: 0/10, Drabble, Gen, bad, dumb, it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: One day in Toobalooba or whatever it's called, anarchy breaks out and nobody stops it, so here we are now in AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.or, i write a drabble just so i can make the tags.





	Noonbory and the Super 7 but I have no clue what's going on and it's terrible

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA was an absolutely chaotic place where bories and guries lived in chaotic co-existence.

And that's all that happened."

"And that's stupid."

"Don't be so mean to Grandybory."

"But she's going senile, clearly!"

"You're mean!"

"No, you are!"

"Anyways, in AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa lived the former Super 7, Noonbory, Cozybory, Lunabory, Jetybory, Lukybory, Totobory, and Pongybory. They suffered and failed to stop the chaos."

"...why are you like this, Grandybory..."

"You forgot Mamby, Grandybory."


End file.
